The slave life of Charles Beckendorf
by notmyname0123456789
Summary: Our favorite characters are all slaves! It's just a fictional paper I wrote for Social Studies. Not the best thing I've ever written. This is just a journal Beckendorf kept when everyone was trying to overthrow the slave master. Enjoy, I 'ppreciate it, and have a good day. If you guess where I got the name for the slave master, 30 points to your house... AU


_Day: 15__th__ Tuesday_

_Month: March_

_Year: 1805_

_Journal,_

_My name is Charles Beckendorf, and I'm a slave in the State of North CarOLINA. i'M VERY lucky though. My master, Al Cohol, is a kind one, ANd gave me a book to write in for my 16__th__ birthday five days ago. To some slaves, thiS Would be a cruel joke, for MOST OF my kind do not know how to read or write. I learned at a young age of life to wriTE And read, so I feel that i SHOULD DOCument my life until I run out of paper in my journal._

_ ~C. Beckendorf_

_Day: 17__th__ Thursday_

_Month: March _

_Year: 1805_

_Journal,_

_Yesterday WAS A DREaDful day. My friend Luke tried to escape the cotton plantation we slave away oN All day. Ha ha! That was a joke! Luke was not very successful in his escaping plan. He believed that BEcause thERE Are so MANY PeoPLE ON THE PLantation, he would escape in mid day and go un noticed. He sadly was proven wrong- Master Cohol was away trading so it was up to his sons to whip my friend Luke. Luke is strong. He survived the whipping- though he was flogged more TIMES ThaN THE SMARTest man could COUNT! tODAY though, more OF MY FRIENDS and Luke's are planning another escape. One much better than his older one. Very much better._

_ ~C. Beckendorf_

_Day: 18__th__ Friday_

_Month: March_

_Year: 1805_

_Journal,_

_We have a NEW ESCAPING Plan! A large number of us slaves have banned together and decided to form a revolt against Master Cohol. We met last night around a fEW HOURS after sundown to disCUSs our ideas. The best thought came froM A YOUng woman slave named Annabeth Chase. She thinks the reason nobody has ever woN TRYING to escape our plantation is beCAuse every person has tried to actually __escape__! She thinks we need to revolt against Master Cohol and his wicked sons. Annabeth works in the house of our Master Al Cohol. Annabeth said we can revolt by taking away their weapons like whips and guns and guns ammuniTION, one at a time. This will never work. Everyone knows women are not as smart as men. eVEN SLAVE Men are smarter than our captured sisterS AND MOTheRS!_

_ ~C. Beckendorf_

_Day: 21__st__ Monday_

_Month: March_

_Year: 1805_

_Journal,_

_It has been a long while since I last spoke to you. A lot has happened in a little time. Not long after we slaves spoke of a plan to revolt, a dear friend of ours told of our meetings to Master Cohol. She told of our meeting place, what the meeting discussed and when our next gathering of slaves would be. So, at our next revolt meeting, Master Al Cohol was surely there- with his sons. His sons had whips. The sons of Al took Annabeth, Luke, and a small slave boy named Ethan out side to be whipped at the back. They were tied up against a fence and beaten, the rest of the workers were forced to watch. Ethan was not as strong as Annabeth or Luke. Ethan did not survive the master's sons's flogging. When it was done, my friends were thrown onto the frosted ground and told to stay there all night. It was awful. Other slaves were told not to bring blankets or lanterns to our friends- they somehow did not freeze in the frozen air. We could not bring them food. Our state is not in good health. After the great war with the British, our state lost many important people, and had much land destroyed in fighting. So our plantation is not sent much food to feed us slaves. Even if we wanted to give Luke and Annabeth food, we could not. For we had none to spare. Many Americans believe that they won against the British soldiers. I do not think that we Americans defeated the enemy soldiers forever. If you lost a great battle, would you not want revenge? I must go for now Journal. My lantern is running out of fuel and booted footsteps are being heard quickly through out the quarters._

_ ~C. Beckendorf_

_Day: _

_Month: September_

_Year: 1805_

_Journal,_

_It has really been quite a long while since I last confided unto you. We slaves NEVER HAD A SECRET meeting again. Daylight or moonlight. Instead we sung of our plans through out our cotton fields. Our taskmaster and KIN Believed we were just stupid slaves singing our sorrow away. While we actually were singing of their down fall. In the many months since the flogging of our meeting partiCIPANTS, WE HAVE STUCK WITH OUR REVOLTING PLAN. oNE might think that Master Cohol's sons would guard their weapons more preeminently. But alas, they are as dimwitted as they believe we are. So through much time and patience, multiple slaves took and hid eight guns, ten whips and over 30 rounds of ammunition for the guns. This may soUND LIKE A GREAT NUMBER, BUT THERE IS A GREATER number. The number of Cohol sons, and slaves still loyal to them. On the day of just before midsummer, twenty six slaves threw down their tools and refused to work. It WAS AN AMAZING sight to see. But, we have a good sized cotton field. And a very large house upon the plantation. So the rebelling slaves were outnumbered greatly by the workers who refused to revolt against our Master and his tyrant brood. Rebels fought against Cohol's loyalties. Brothers against fathers, cousins upon cousins, friends fighting ex- friends, now enemies. Master Al did not know all who fought against him. I am once again lucky. He does not know I fought against his sons. So I AM HERE, ONCE AGAIN, HARVESTING this year's crop of cotton. I hope this journal does not work its way into unwanted hands. I am now out of paper in my beloved journal, I hope to het a new one soon._

_ ~C. Beckendorf_


End file.
